


Coffees best served hot

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Boredom, Civil War (Marvel), Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Humor, Random & Short, Recruitment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: A short (hopefully humors) story that I wrote at night about the reader who works in a coffee shop coming face to face with some of the avengers and wanting no part of it, but gets dragged into the age of ultron arc and Civil war (On Steves side)





	1. Oh fuck off

You sat on behind the counter, perched on the edge of your stool slowly drumming your fingers on the wooden board. God damn you were bored. It was a horrible rainy day outside which meant zero customers because who would want to be out in this weather and rain...isn't your favourite weather condition. "Cold" You sighed grabbing a mug of coffee off the side, you quickly looked both ways before placing your hand underneath the mug as the coffee began to boil again.

 

"Hey!" A guy yelled running through the door, you slammed the mug down on the counter and jumped into _position_

 

"Hi, welcome to-"

 

"I need a place to hide"  He said quickly as you raised an eyebrow, "Can you help?"

 

"Erm, well sorry sir but-" Before you could reply he had dived over the counter and pinned you to the floor, "What the hell are you-"

"Shut. Up." He glared as he covered your mouth with his hand, you rolled your eyes and shut up.

 

 _Well there was worse ways to go, I mean the guy was pretty cute and what the hell is that a bow and arrow!?,_ you tired your best to move your head to get a better look at it _. It was a bow and arrow, what kind of maniac goes around in the rain with a bow and arrow, runs into a shop and tackles someone to the ground......apparently this guy._

Although you were enjoying the time talking to yourself you heard the bell of the door ring, you looked up to the man who was now, no longer pinning you by the shoulders, but laying across you _...this job was definitely not worth minimum wage._

 

"You sure you saw him go in here?" You heard a man say, you looked up to the man in question who hand rested on a knife.

 

_Yup, this was defiantly going to end up a blood bath, god how do you remove blood stains?, maybe if you throw red wine on everything no one will know the difference-_

"They're gone" The man said as you snapped out of your train of thought and looked up to him, "Hey, you're really hot" The man said getting up and not offering you a hand up.

 

"You just met me and you're already flirting, I admit this is probably the most amount of contact I've had in a while-"

 

"I didn't mean it like that" The guy sighed as you scrambled to your feet, using the counter for support now your legs were numb due to his weight, "Jesus!" The man snapped as he reached for your forehead and quickly pulled back before touching your skin, "You need a doctor!"

 

"No, no I don't" You rolled your eyes as you folded your arms, "But you might in a second, what the fuck was that!"

 

"Private stuff-"

  
You grabbed his bow off his back as he leaped over the counter, "Hey, give that back!"

 

"Private stuff, that sounds...important" You smirked tossing the bow between your hands.

 

"That's government property" He scowled, "I'll give you to the count of five"

 

"Try me" You glared holding the bow as he began to count down, you took a sip of your coffee as he grudgingly spoke the word one.

 

You threw the liquid at him as he ducked and dived for the bow, you slammed your knee upwards into the counter as it flew up smacking the guy in the head and knocking him out.

 

_Murder, you now just killed a guy_

 

You looked at the body laying limp across the counter, you used the bow to push him onto the floor when the door flew open.

 

"Fuck"  You said mouth wide open as a blonde buff man stood there with a shield, _ok what the shit is going on is there a comic con or something­_ -

 

"Did you do this" He spoke in a rich American accent, you pouted looking down at the man then up to the blonde guy.

 

"Yes?" You said in a high pitch voice and braced yourself as the blonde man walked towards you, "I don't think he's dead!" You blurted out as the guy on the floor started laughing along with the blonde.

 

"Unfortunately it takes more than that to kill Hawkeye" The blonde sighed giving the now named Hawkeye a hand up, "Captain America, sorry to intrude but we got word that a woman with abilities works here"

 

"Honour to meet you sir" You bowed slightly feeling extremely dumb for not noticing who he was before, "But you've got the wrong shop"

 

"Bullshit" Hawkeye groaned as he held his head, "She's like 100C, she's the one"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about" You shrugged as you headed behind the counter and began cleaning a coffee machine.

 

"Barton!" You heard the man snap, you turned quickly burning an arrow to ashes as Barton threw it at your head.

 

You all stood there in silence as you stared blankly at them, _ok well you just fucked yourself...can you out run Captain America?, probably not but what if I set his legs on fire-_

"You owe me a $5 Rogers" Barton smirked as Rogers clipped his shield to his back, "What's your name?"

 

"Er-" You muttered out looking at them, "(f/n)" _fuck why did you tell them your name_

"Nice to meet you (f/n), I'm Steve and this is Clint" Steve smiled holding out his hand, you shook it and smiled trying not to give away how much you were currently shitting yourself.

 

"You're coming with us" Clint said bluntly as you looked at him, "And give me my bow"

 

You grabbed the bow off the side and slowly began to turn back, _I don't need to give them this...I can run_. You peeked over your shoulder looking at the two confused men. "Don't take this personally" You sighed looking at the bow.

 

"Take what-" You lit the bow on fire and hurled it at the two of them as the ducked, you sprinted through the kitchen and smashed down the fire escape.

 

_Ok, running for Captain America was the worst choice you've made for a while_

 

You panted heavily as you could hear Steve catching up to you, not caring about the other guy, an arrow suddenly coming into sight "Net!" You screamed jumping into a ball shape and heating your body as the net burst into flames. "Ha, that worked!" You celebrated out loud as you stumbled back onto your feet and ran on.

 

_Why hasn't Captain America caught up with me yet, I mean I'm pretty sure he can like out run a jet or some shit..._

You slowed down to a jog as you reached a large road block with Ironman and some other buff blonde guy stood next to him with a hammer.

 

"Fuck me" You panted resting on your knees panting heavily, pretty sure you were going to pass out, "Ok, pft, hold on" You breathed looking at the sky and laughing, "Ok so the Avengers are after me?, you're the Avengers right?"

 

You looked behind you at Steve who nodded, "Oh well that's fantastic, just what I needed, I was happy making coffees you fuckers!" You shouted turning as you walked towards Ironman, "I don't need some tin man to come save me-"

 

"Recruit actually-"

 

"Recruit, save, arrest, kill, basically I'm you're captive now...god" You sighed the last part and looked up to Iron man, "I did not want to do this" You muttered taking a few steps back.

 

"Brace yourselves..." Clint muttered off as you sat on the floor in the middle of the road, "For that" He burst out laughing as Steve and Ironman still stood defensive.

 

"This Maiden is no challenge" Thor said walking towards you and trying to pick you up but pulling his hand away in pain as it was slightly singed, "What be this foul play!" He boomed as Steve walked up next to him.

 

"We don't want to hurt you" He smiled looking at you, "We want to help"

 

"Then let me go back to my coffee shop"

 

"You're being childish" Clint scolded as he stood in front of you, "Now get up and come on"

 

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that" You glared standing up some flames sparking off your finger tips, "You don't have any defence" Before he could react you grabbed his shoulder wrapping your arm around his neck and putting him in the choke hold, "Back the fuck up or he goes up in flames"

 

You watched as they all took a few steps back, _Oh shit this is working ha, I'm a genius_ , "Ok now you're going to-"

 

You looked over to your right seeing a woman holding a dart gun, without the dart... _it's in my neck_ _and I can't feel my body...fantastic._ You fell to a heap in the floor as Clint scrambled away as everyone towered over you, _well I don't think my organs work any more after all that running so good lucking selling them_

 

You passed out just as Clint was saying something.


	2. Running was never a great plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since you guys liked it so much (I'm so happy you did) I made this chapter pretty long so enjoy <3

_..oh hey my eyelids work_

 

You slowly pulled your eyelids open your muscles felt like they were lifting fifty ton bricks, you made out two figures...who the figures were was another question. You shut your eye quickly as one turned.

 

_Fuck they saw...well they're not doing any thing so maybe-_

"(f/n), you awake?" You heard Steve say but you kept your eyes shut, "(f/n), I saw you had your eyelids open"

 

"No-" You shut your mouth as soon as your tongue fell out, _and I can't control any of my muscles, the second time you've embarrassed yourself in front of  Captain America way to go you._

"What kind of tranquiliser did Nat use on her?" Steve asked as you wearily opened one eyelid and finally made out the other figure...he was small and slim, "Stark!" Steve snapped.

 

"Irooon-mun" You tired to say clamping your mouth shut once more as you heard someone bursting into a fit of laughter, _if that's the fucking woman...Nat I think I'll kill her for doing this_

"Oh that's not going away any time soon Iron Mun" Clint laughed having to grab the counter top.

 

"For the record it's Iron Man" Tony scowled at you as your vision zoned in a bit, "And Steve I don't know what Nat used. Probably some weird Shield formula" Tony squatted down in front of you as you lay side ways looking at his face, _You're a massive dick head if I could move my body right now you would be burnt to a crisp_ is what ran through your thoughts as Tony pulled on your cheek.

 

"Here use this" Clint said throwing something which Steve caught... _that's a needle...a very big needle_.

 

You could feel your body breaking out in sweat as Steve got closer, "Shit" He hissed taking a step back.

 

"Cool down you're going to melt my surfaces" Tony glared as he stood next to Steve, "Do I need to get a bucket of water"

 

_If you so much as throw a drop of water on me I won't be-_

You felt a prick in your neck before bolting straight up, and driving daggers into Steves head as he held the now empty syringe. "Not that bad now was it, I've had much worse believe me" Steve chuckled as you rolled your shoulders, it still ached but at least your tongue wasn't hanging out your mouth.

 

"So what do you want with me?" You said pronouncing every letter not to embarrass yourself further.

 

"Test subject-"   


Clint hit Tony over the back of the head as Steve sighed, "We need you to join our team, I'm guessing you know that we're the avengers?"

 

"No,... really?" You said the sarcasm dripping off your tongue.

 

"See Tony she didn't know" Steve smiled as you as Clint just exchanged the look, "So we're the avengers and we are recruiting you"

 

"Kidnapping me" You corrected as Steve fell silent, _Ha yeah take that Captain America_

 

"So you're powers...something to do with heat?" Clint asked jumping off the counter top and walking over to you standing in front of Steve.

 

"Fire, but I guess heat is linked with it" You said jumping to your feet which was a mistake and a half as you gripped Clint shoulder, he crouched slightly due to the force.

 

"You probably won't want to move around that much" Clint sighed standing up straight with you, "You want to sleep before the all the questions start?"

 

_Hm, he's being too kind, this is the guy who rugby tackled me to the floor and gagged me a few hours ago._

"What's your game?"

 

"My game?"

 

"Yeah, you're going to drug me again aren't you!?" You snapped shoving Clint back and standing up.

 

_Woah-hey my legs are actual jelly, maybe they stole my bones rather than my organs..._

 

"Look I'm trying to help you, Starks the one who wants to run tests on you"

 

Your neck practically snapped as you looked at Tony who was messing on some screen, you took one step...very slowly towards the door. You could hear Clint clearly sniggering in the background. You clicked your fingers as you heard a sharp yelp.

 

"You lit my ass on fire!" Clint yelled as you turned leaning on the door frame.

 

_Oh god sweet back support_

 

"I don't know what you're on about" You shrugged as Steve began walking towards you.

 

You pointed your finger at the floor and drew a line of fire as Steve jumped back slightly, "Listen and you won't get burnt" You sighed standing up straight to give yourself some form of authority again, "I'm going to go find somewhere to collapse because my whole body feels like a piece of shit, no one is to disturb me or I can't promise you'll make it out alive with all your body parts"

 

"Understood" Steve some what saluted.

 

"Just don't go in my room" Clint glared before looking back to his butt checking if it was ok.

 

"Sorry to damage the goods"

 

You slumped down the corridor, arms hanging low. _I bet I look beautiful right now, I feel like I've been walking forever, oh a door fuck it I'm going in_.

 

"Bed!" You shouted taking quick strides and collapsing into the soft mattress, "Sweet, sweet bed"

 

_This smells like...I don't know but I recognise it. You know what I don't care sleep now._

 

 

 

"The one thing I told you was not to go in my room" Clint said rudely awaking you.

 

"Time?" You muttered into the pillow sitting up and looking at him.

 

"The next day, I had to sleep on the couch" Clint glared as he walked into his bathroom.

 

You sat up off the bed stretching, _I can move thank fucking god_. You stood to your feet and looked up seeing Clint holding a cup of water, "If you're going to throw that on me I can think of a hundred and one reasons not to"

 

"It's for you to drink, idiot" Clint sighed as you grabbed the cup and started to drink it, "Look about what I said, Stark isn't going to test on you and we really need another member of the team."

 

"I don't want to be part of a team I want my coffee shop back!" You snapped slamming the cup down on the side, "I don't want to fight evil or whatever you guys do!"

 

You stormed past Clint and headed for the door when some one gripped around your arm, _I'm gonna die_ , you were flung onto a chair looking up to see Tony holding a file stood next to him was Thor and Steve, Clint came in glaring at you.

 

"No"

 

"No?" Tony asked.

 

"I refuse to join your team" You scowled as Tony sighed along with the others.

 

"Is this maiden insane, she is not normal, she can not fit in with other mortals" Thor boomed as Steve sighed rested his head on his palm, "Am I not correct man of steel?"

 

"Well, she's not normal but I wouldn't say-"

 

"You would fit in better here" Steve smiled innocently, as Clint nodded for support.

 

You sat looking at the avengers, _well...I can't see myself getting away right now or any time to be honest they'll just keep coming and coming. Ok new plan maybe if I say yes then when we're out for a mission I'll just run away, hopefully I wasn't tagged like a wild animal or something._ "Alright, I accept"

 

"Come on it's not that-wait you accept?" Clint said looking a you confused, "A second ago you wanted to leave"

 

"Oh, I still do but I can't see a way of escaping so I might as well play along" You smiled as Clint smirked, _he's not going to pick up his phone is he,_ You could clearly see the phone vibrating in his pocket, "Clint, your phone"

 

"Shit" He muttered pulling it out of his pocket and walking away.

 

You pushed back from the table before Tony pushed you back in, _Alrighty_...

 

"There's something you're not telling us" Tony glared as Steve and Thor exchanged looks, "So are you going to tell them or do I have to do it!"

 

 _What the hell is he talking about_ you thought as you squinted at Tony extremely confused, _they know about my powers...there nothing else...oh crap is it that I've never paid a heating bill, ain't no fucking way I'm heating this whole tower my apartment was bad enough-_

 

"Dr (l/n)!" Tony boomed as Clint walked back in followed by the woman.

 

"YOU!" You snapped slamming your hands down on the table, "You bitch, you shot me!"

 

"It was just a job" She sighed grabbing a glass of water, _just a job, you're just a job, stupid woman who even has a figure like that. Maybe she's a mutant!_

 

"Back to the problem at hand" Tony glared as you snapped your attention back at him, "It is Dr (l/n) isn't it?"

 

"Yeah...?, why is that so important" You asked finally getting out of the chair only to be patted on the back by Tony.

 

"I've got another lab partner!" He squealed like a little girl, "Why were you wasting away in a coffee shop?"

 

"It's simple...?, also I still do physics how else do you think I..."

 

"You..." Steve trailed on for you as he looked at you.

 

 _Crap._ "Ha, ha, nothing" You laughed nervously as you were backed into a corner by Steve, Tony and Clint. "Really guys it's nothing"

 

"(f/n)" Tony growled, "What are you talking about?"

 

"I need to go back to my coffee shop if you really want to see"

 

_And I'm on the back of Captain Americas bike  while Tony Stark is speeding after me with an assassin in the passenger seat, why god!?, whyyyyyyy_

 

"Sorry if I drove too fast" Steve appologised as you got off the bike, "I forgot you were there"

 

"It's fine" You smiled, _clearly didn't hear me screaming or maybe he did and he's just being nice_

 

You walked into the shop and over to the counter as they other followed, _is this a bad idea..._ you kept routing through some draws until you finally found a key.

 

"A key?" Clint asked looking at you, "A small key at that"

 

"It's freaking key, although you guys always like to compare size don't you" You winked at them as they all showed different expression, yours was screaming internally that you just made a dick joke in front of the virgin Rogers, playboy Stark and whatever Barton was.

 

Trying to ignore your emotions, you grabbed a box off the top self and unlocked it showing to bracelets...well more gauntlets, you looked at the boys who looked confused as anything. Sliding the gauntlets on you began to explain what they were "Since you're all very confused I'll tell you what these are," You clicked them together under your wrist the red gem on top began to glow, "They enhance my skills to manipulate fire, it increases the temperature I can reach along with the range I can produce fire" You smiled proudly as Stark grabbed your hand and started to inspect them while Steve and Clint looked at it from far away.

 

"Why did you makes these if you didn't want to fight evil?" Clint asked trying to outsmart you.

 

"I run a coffee shop in New York, ever heard or robbers?" You sighed snatching your hand away from Tony who had found his way into the wiring, "Also it's boring and if I've got this power I might as well try and use it to my advantage"

 

"I've got to see you fight with them" Tony beamed like a little kid, "Please come back to the tower"

 

 _Don't scream don't scream_ You repeated as you gripped onto Steve for dear life, you noticed Steve was looking in the mirror, you turned your head slightly as Clint was clambering out the car and onto some woman's bike. _Probably Nat's bike they have jobs to do, god damn it why am I going back to the tower I could have beaten them Steve didn't have his shield and Tony didn't have his suit_.

 

 

 

"Let me get this straight" You sighed holding your head, "You want me to fight you?, in a metal suit...with fire"

 

"Yes" Tony said the mask clipping down in front of his face.

 

"...This won't end well, you do know heat and metal do not mix"

 

"You won't be able to touch-"

 

You engulfed Tony's leg in fire as he stood there laughing, "Just a bit sweaty!"

 

You stopped the fire and glared at him, "Look I don't want to damage your leg, so I can't-"

 

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to" Tony laughed.

 

_No brain, we cannot burn him, even though he's being cocky._

"Come on try and hit me, or are you incapable of doing that, that's why you didn't want to join you can't do anything" Tony mocked.

 

_Don't murder him...don't murder him_

"Stark" Steve said from the side lines noticing your rage, "I wouldn't do that"

"What do you know Rogers, she's just a woman with a temper or should I say temperature-"

 

 _Fuck, oh crap, ooooo crap_.

 

You had smashed Tony against a wall with a fireball leaving a large imprint in his chest with the metal frozen in dripping position, the mask had been welded against the other side. You discovered this when Tony couldn't open it and Steve had to rip it open.

 

"You really shouldn't piss me off...I mean pretty much every story you've read about fire mages or mutants all have short tempers, so you should have really seem that coming" You smiled down to Tony rubbing the back of your head as Tony tired to stand up but the new welds on his suit denied the movement he required.

 

 _Pft, looser_ You looked at Steve who was trying his best not to smirk, "Find something funny Rogers"

 

"I think you'll make a great addition to the team" Steve said wrapping his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer, _since when did he become a touchy person_ Steve quickly let go and stood back into position _yeah that's more like it_.

 

"FUCK ME UP!" You screamed as an alarm pounded in the room, you held your hand over your heart while Stark was in a fit of tears and Steve was trying his very best not to laugh.

 

"Jarvis, what's going on" Tony asked the ceiling which began to talk, _maybe you were still in a dream, he's talking to a ceiling._

"Barton and Romanoff need help sir" _Ooooh the ceiling talks back, of course that makes total sense_

 

"Rogers stay here with (f/n), make sure she doesn't run away" Tony said as he was finally free of his suit and was running out the room.

 

 _Alone, with the fittest man in the world, only one thing to do_ You turned to look at Steve who looked down to you, "(f/n)?"

 

"Apologises" You muttered as you slammed your fist into his chest as he smashed against the wall.

 

_Third time running against Captain America, I REFUSE TO LOSE!_

 

You ran down the corridors as Steve chased after you, ok so this place was massive you had hurdled the same sofa at least twice now. "(f/n), this is pointless!" Steve yelled _he's not even out of breath what a dick head_ , _ok only one way out._

You started to run towards the window, "(f/n) NO!" Steve shouted as you smashed the glass and began to fall.

 

 _OK ok this is a lot higher!, shit shit_ you began to go into free fall trying to position your self, you placed your hands together and began to form a fire ball using it as a thrusters, you hit the ground not as softly as you like but hey you still had all of your ligaments.

 

"Ha!" You shouted at Steve who had been watching the entire time, _huh...I'm free_...

 

 

 

You burst out into a sprint down the streets of New York as people looked at you, you didn't care what you looked like right now most likely a mess but you wanted to get as far away from the tower as possible. Your body ducking out of instinct as you watched Iron Man flying back to the tower, _ok time to speed it up a bit_ , "I'm borrowing this!" You snapped kicking someone off a bike and jumping on, you tired your best to get the hang of it at low speeds before kicking it up to a high gear and swerving through the traffic.

 

You made it to the outskirts of the city as you started to make it out into some fields, _just keep driving we'll start again somewhere else, maybe England?? yeah they have tea,_ You looked over your shoulder to see Iron Man flying straight at you followed by Steve on his bike.

 

"Leave me alone!" You snapped at Iron Man as he flew by your side.

 

"I can't do that" He ordered as he reached for you, you grabbed his wrist and melted the metal as he pulled away, clutching it.

 

You sighed as you slowed the bike down to a stop and got off, Steve and Tony stood a few meters away.

 

"That's the second suit you've ruined" Tony glared as you shrugged.

 

"Why can't get it through your thick skulls I don't want to be a part of this!"

 

"Well you're going to have to deal with it!" Tony yelled as you stood puzzled as Steve turned to Tony.

 

Steve put his arm in front of Tony who took a step towards you, "Stand down Stark" He ordered as Tony turned to face him, "Let her go"

 

"Really?" You and Tony said at the same time.

 

"She wants no part of this Tony, we shouldn't drag her in"

 

"These were direct orders from Nick!" Tony snapped pointing his non-broken arm at Steve, "Since when does a solider disobey"

 

"I thought you didn't class us as soldiers" Steve glared back

 

 _Oh shit's going down, maybe I should make my escape?¸_ You turned away only to be slammed to the ground by a pulse in the back of your leg, "Shit, mother fucker, shit, fuck!" You screamed holding your leg which how had a hole in it.

 

"Stark you idiot!" Steve yelled slamming his shield into Tony's face and running to your side, "Hey, hey stay with me"

 

"Fuck" You said through gritted teeth, "I'll kill him" You glared back at Tony as Steve looked at your leg, "I'll fucking kill him!" You lashed out as Steve picked you up.

 

"I'm bringing her back to the tower, she's free to leave once she's healed. Understood?"

 

Tony didn't reply but he gave you both a look of disgust and flew off.

 

Steve carefully placed you on the back of the bike and got on making sure you wouldn't fall off he made his way back to the tower.

 

 

 

 "I'm sorry, I'll talk to Tony"

 

"Don't be pissed with him, it's my fault I should have stayed" You mumbled to Steve as he helped you off the bike.

 

"No, I was wrong to stop you, that's not freedom, that's not what I fight for" Steve said as the lift went up, you could feel yourself becoming more light headed.

 

"St-eve" You muttered grasping your head as he looked at you, "I don't-...feel...great"

_Next time I see Tony I'm ripping his leg open and see how he likes it...or maybe I'll rip his chest open?, that seems like a better choice. Starks dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3, quick question do you want this story to continue to the Ultron plot or the Civil War plot? Because I can't pick


	3. Ultron?, who the hell is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get dragged into the fight against Ultron

_Day 2 I've been stuck here, Stark still hasn't appologised where as Steve has said sorry every time he's seen you and been helping out. The only think Stark had done is use this machine which grows back body tissue, well it wasn't even Stark it was some woman who was hella smart. Also Clint doesn't seem to be here an awful lot I don't know why but I guess we all have secrets._

You looked at the ceiling in Steves room where you had been staying since Tony said  he had no more free rooms left, _such bullshit_. Groaning slightly you turned on the bed resting your feet on the floor, you scrunched your eyes up as you put pressure on them and stood up. _Ow, just push through the sooner you show Steve you can walk the sooner you're out of here_. You took a step and instantly began to wobble but you soon got your balance and slowly made your way towards the door.

 

"(f/n)" Steve smiled as you turned down the corridor, "Glad to see you up" He quickly made his way over to you and hooked your arm around him for support, "Guess you're going to leave now...aren't you?"

 

You looked up to Steve who was just staring straight ahead, "Yeah, I'm leaving"

 

_And this is some awkward silence, I've got my arm around Captain America and we're walking down a corridor in complete silence this is so weird_

 

You let go of Steve and took a few strides forward on your own, you turned to face Steve who was smiling but you could see the pain in his eyes, "Here" You routed around your pockets before producing a phone, "You do have one right?" You smirked as Steve laughed.

 

"I may be old fashioned but yes I have a phone" He smiled pulling out a flip phone, _Of course he would have one of those_ , you sniggered slightly as you took the phone off Steve and entered your number, "(f/n), I won't ask again after this but please stay, I will miss you"

 

_Oh god this is like saying good bye to a puppy or a kitten, my heart erugh_

 

"I'm sorry but I have to go, you know I can't stay here because...well firstly him and I don't want to be here" You answered handing back the phone, "But do drop by the coffee shop some time, also you promise not to track me?"

 

"You bet I will, and you have my word" Steve beamed as you waved and walked/hobbled over to the lift, "(f/n), I'll become a regular at your shop!" He laughed as the doors shut.

 

_I'm sorry Steve...I'm not going back to my shop._

 

 

*This part is text messaging between _you_ and Steve*

 

" _I'm amazed you haven't tracked me yet"_

 

"I told you, you have my word. But I wish you didn't leave"

 

" _It was for my own good Steve"_

"I might have a job for you soon...if you're willing?"

 

" _Hm and what does this involve did Tony fuck up again?"_

_"_..."

 

" _Omg he did!?"_

_"_ Omg?"

 

" _Oh my god, Steve you really need to learn text speak"_

"It's on the list :))"

 

" _Aw did Nat teach you how to do that? :))"_

_"_ Yes, but back to the point at hand, will you help out?"

 

_"I was wondering why you began to spam me with messages yesterday."_

_"But yeah I suppose I'll help out, I guess"_

_"_ Thank you, I'll send Clint to come get you, at a destination"

 

" _Oh he hasn't been killed on a mission then?"_

"He nearly died"

 

" _Oh shit, is he ok!?"_

 _"_ Yeah he's fine...just be ready"

 

You put the phone in your pocket and jumped off the window ledge, you looked around your small house. You had been hiding away in a forest out in the country, it was just a small wooden house but it was good, isolated, a place to train and work. You shoved a few clothes into a bag and got changed into your equipment.

 

 _Meh, I look ok_. You wore black jeans along with a black tank top with a (f/c) leather jacket. _Where the fuck are my boots_ , you began to throw things across your room when your phone buzzed.

 

"Where am I picking you up kid?" (Clint talking)

_"I'm not a kid for a start : <" _

"Alright, where am I picking you up from slightly older kid"

_"I suppose that's better, meet me by the Naval Museum in Duluth"_

"So that's where you've been hiding"

_"No not there...near though"_

"See you there in 10"

" _TEN!"_

"Don't be late"

 

You grabbed the pair of boots which were sitting at the bottom of the pile, they were just simple combat boots with a knife pouch on the inside. You threw your gauntlets on and ran skidding towards the door chucking the keys into a the bag. _Oh nearly forgot I made this_ , you grabbed a hover board which was leaning against a wall, walking outside you locked the door and swung the board down on the floor and jumping on. The board came to life, clipping around your feet, you hitched the bag over your shoulder and flew off down a dirt track, _If I keep up this pace I should just make it in time_ , _to be honest I don't think this board can go faster than 70mph._

You soon reached the naval museum and got off the board holding it like a skateboard as you watched a jet flying towards you and landing in the empty car park. Once the engines had died down a bit the door opened and you ran on board.

 

"Keep you waiting long?" Clint asked as he flicked a switch on a board and you started to go up.

 

"A few minutes but I suppose I can forgive you" You smiled as you heard Clint give a light laugh, you placed your bag and board on the floor and stood next to Clint as he direct the jet, "Since when could you drive a jet?, you fight with a bow and arrow"

 

"It's not a normal bow and arrow, I create different types of arrow which have different effects, also I'm not just some archer you know this" Clint said looking to the side as you sighed nodding.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're an assassin" You rolled your eyes as Clint sighed, "Oh yeah are you ok?, Steve said you nearly died"

 

"Died!?" Clint scoffed, "It was just a scratch"

 

"Was it though?"

 

"A chunk of my side was missing not that bad-"

 

"A chunk of your side went missing and that's not a big deal!?" You shouted as Clint chuckled to himself , "Anyway, that doesn't sound very assassin like what happened?" You asked sitting on the floor and leaning your back against the wall.

 

"Two genetically enhanced kids, is what happened" Clint grumbled, "One manipulates your brain and other stuff she's a girl, and the other ones a boy who fast and annoying"

 

"Let me guess the boy is the one who caused your scratch"

 

"You guessed correct"

 

"So you killed them or captured them?"

 

"No actually we're working with them now"

 

The jet fell silent as you landed, "Then why did you need me?" You asked standing up as Clint walked past towards the door which was opening, "Surely they will be enough"

 

"Cap wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again" Clint winked as you blushed slightly grabbing your stuff and walking off.

 

 

 

 _Well the tower hasn't changed much, still lame, Stark was never really good at house design, god why does it smell of oil and machinery..._ You and Clint both stood still as you saw Steve, Tony, Bruce , some tall silver haired man and another woman in a red jacket yelling at each other over a coffin type box. Clint instantly left your side leaving you stood in awkward silence.

 

"Er..." You muttered out ducking as glass flew towards you, you peered up from behind your arms as Thor stood on the coffin holding his hammer up, "Get back!" You yelled grabbed the women's arm and pulling her behind you, trying to shelter her from the spark as much as possible.

 

Once the whole lighting storm had stopped the case cracked open, the woman behind you had stepped to the side and you all stood in awe looking at the red man who stood before you. _Ok, that's defiantly not human,_ You slowly formed a ball of fire in your hand getting ready to attack, _He's fast very fast._ He already stood by the window looking out, you looked over to Steve who signalled you to extinguish your flame which you did.

 

"Thor, you helped create this" Steve said sound pissed off but on edge.

 

"I had a vision" Thor said looking at Steve, "A whirlpool which sucks all hope of life and at the centre of it all, that thing" Thor said pointing at the yellow stone.

 

 _Oh yeah that sounds just fantastic, I'm going to side with Steve on this one, everyone here is a maniac_.

"Then why did you bring it here?" Steve glared.

 

"Because Stark is right-"

 

"Oh god something is wrong" You and Bruce both sighed out before giving a small smile to each.

 

"The Avengers can not beat Ultron" Thor said.

 

_I'm going to take a guess and say that's another thing Stark made which has gone horrible wrong_

 

"Not alone" The red man spoke looking at all of you.

 

You slowly began backing away from the room, you nearly made it to the door as the red guy was explaining things how he was not evil ect, _you know what he probably is good so they don't need me and-_

"But we need to go" You turned one last time and stood still like the rest of the group as he held Thors hammer, _oh shit son...well I mean he has to be good right?_

 

 

"Three minutes" Steve ordered as everyone walked off, and he headed towards you, "Glad you're here"

 

"Well that was...dramatic but yes I'm here. But now you've got him so do you really need-"

 

"You're not leaving, you might not think the team needs you but I need you, you're the closest thing I've got to a friend right now" Steve muttered looking at the floor.

 

"I hope I at least class a friend" You smiled placing your hand on Steves shoulder as he looked at you, "I know what you're thinking Steve, you're not alone, it will be over soon"

 

"I hope so, come on we need to get going"

 

 _Oh boy this is quite, why does no one talk_ , you scowled to yourself as you sat in the corner of the jet holding onto your hover board as the silver guy looked at you, _what is his problem he's been staring at me ever since I got on the jet not to mention that weirdo girl over there_. You turned your head slightly looking at the girl who quickly looked away.

 

"What is that" The boy spoke up, _his voice is so nice, why didn't he talk sooner,_ "The board"

 

"It's a hover board, sort of..." You muttered handing it to him, "It's powered by something like Starks arc reactor but also by my own energy"

 

"Stark would be impressed" Steve smiled over as you nodded to him,  the silver guy handed the board back.

 

"Steve, who are these guys?" You asked as they both looked at you, "And who the hell is Ultron?"

 

"Jheez Clint didn't fill you in on anything did he" Steve sighed resting his head on his palm, "He is Pietro, and she is Wanda both are here to help. Ultron is a robot Stark made which intends to destroy the world. So we're going to try and stop him"

 

 _Right, so basically if we don't kill him we're all dead, no, yeah sounds like a nice fun day ahead of me,_ You simply just nodded to Steve as the jet landed and everyone scrambled out and began escorting the people out of the city.

 

  _I've never felt like more of a lemon in my life,_ you were just stood there waving to people to go in the right direction, _I am a human sign post, is it bad I want the robots to come already woah!-_

The ground began to tremble as you saw robots flying towards you, _Oh fuck I WANNA BE THE SIGN POST AGAIN_   You screamed mentally as you ducked the robot smashing into the wall, you set up a wall of fire around the people telling them to run, you ran along the back hitting any robot with a fire ball that flew close.

 

 _Why is the ground splitting,,_ You stood on the lower ground watching half the town fly upwards, you could Steve holding onto a car as a woman climbed up, _shit_. You could tell Steve was loosing his grip, you grabbed your board off you back and ran back a bit before running forward and jumping on, flying forward you pushed fire out of your hands as you tilted the board upwards and you flew up. The car began to fall towards you, _oh great Steves trying to kill me now_. You swerved around the car grabbing the woman's wrist as you did so, stopping the fire in that hand and landing next to Steve. "Try not to drop any more people" You winked before flying off down the streets.

 

You grabbed a lamppost in the middle of the street and spun around on the board smacking off the robots heads with the back of it, you let go unclipping the board and it stuck into a robot. "That's mine thanks" You smiled ripping it out of the robots neck and shoving it on your back. "Steve duck!" You shouted hurling a fire ball his way _of course he would flip over it rather than duck_ , it smashed into the robot melting it's insides as it collapsed.

 

"We need to get everyone off here" Steve panted pulling his shield out of a robot, "Any ideas?"

 

"That could be one" You said as Pietro ran towards you, as a large helicarrier pulled up out of the sky.

 

"Is this S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pietro asked to Steve.

 

"This is what it's meant to be" He smiled as you sighed with relief.

 

"It's not bad" Pietro smiled before he dashed off.

 

"I'll go search for people"  You ran off jumping on your board, you flew down the streets searching for people, "Fuck-!" You cried out as a robot smashed into you, crushing you against a wall, you grabbed it's head melting your hand through it.

 

 _Ok, I think something is broken_ , you tired to move but only let out a scream of pain, _suck it up bitch_ you ordered to yourself _you have to get the people to safety, you push through it, Steves whole body is probably broken, has he given up!?._ You stood up letting out another cry off pain as you picked up your board and ran into the house where the robot had come from, you could hear someone screaming for help, you melted the lock and kicked the door in, wincing in pain as you did so. You looked down on the floor to see a young girl crying next to her mother who was stuck under some rubble.

 

"Ma ma!" She cried as the mother looked at you.

 

"You know English kid?" You asked as she nodded, "I need you to be a big girl and close your eyes and block your ears" She nodded covering her ears with her hands as you turned to the mother.

 

"What's trapped?" You asked as the mother was still in shock, "Look I'm very short on time-"

 

"My leg, please save her"

 

"Oh I'm saving both of you" You walked over to a wooden beam which had fallen on her leg, "When I say move you move that leg as fast as you can"

 

The lady nodded as you stood looking at the beam, you crouched next to her leg and placed your hand on the beam just over her knee, you began to burn the wood away creating a small gap, _don't burn her do not burn her_. You scrunched your face up using your concentration to keep the flames under control making sure not to touch her leg, "MOVE!" You snapped as she pulled her leg free and you jumped away from the beam which went up in flames.

 

You stood panting holding your head slightly, _everything's so dizzy, got to get them to the ship._ "Ok kid" You shook the little girls arms, "Get on my back" You crouched down letting out a cry of pain making everyone jump as she touched the fractured bone.  "I will be right back, do not move" You ordered to the woman who nodded.

 

You kicked the board down onto the floor and jumped on and flew down the street you could feel the arc reactor dying in your board as you made it towards Steve.

 

"(f/n), get on the ship you're hurt, I can see the blood from here and I know the damage is in your back, you've done enough" Steve said blood dripping down his forehead.

 

You crouched down as the kid got off your back and you stood up looking Steve in eye, "Sorry Cap but I don't take orders", You turned and ran jumping on the board flying back to the woman and getting her to climb onto your back, which was a mistake and a half, you began flying back now using your power to fuel the board.

When you finally made it back to the ship you instantly fell off the board the woman jumping off as you did so, you skidded across the ground into a lamppost, not even having enough energy to form words you just let out a whimper of pain.

 

 _I...can't move or think...I...crap_ , you tired to stand up but your legs trembled under you as you fell back down, _get up_ , "Get up" You muttered to yourself as you rested on your hands and knees, "Get up!" You ordered, "Get up!" You shouted crying out as you stood up on your feet holding your board looking at Steve who had ran over to help, "I'm not leaving till everyone is safe" You snapped at Steve before he said a word, "My life is no different from theirs!"

 

Steve smiled at you as he placed his hand on your head, you both ducked as the jet flew overhead, "Clint!" You cried out noticing the gun fire was in his path.

 

"No..." You trembled out holding your hand over your mouth as you watched Pietro drop to the floor, you stood shaking as Clint emerged from behind a car, "He's...dead..."

 

You watched as Clint stood looking at his body the child running off towards the ship, he slowly picked up the body a tear falling off his cheek as he trudged back to the ship.

 

"Fuck!" You cried out as you were slammed onto the floor as the ground began to fall downwards.

 

You looked upwards seeing Steve had jumped onto the ship, he looked down to you as you stretch out your arm, _one last push then we're done_. You stood to your feet flailing around grabbing a pole for balance as you clipping your board to your back, _I don't have enough energy to power than thing it would knock me out._ You looked up at the ship and Steve had thrown down a small rope, you took a few steps back and jumped with all your strength using the fire as a booster off the ground you threw your hand out grabbing the end of the rope as Steve instantly started to pull you up quickly.

 

You fell to the floor of the ship panting, _I'm alive....I'm alive_. You suddenly began to cry as Steve lay on the floor next to you, you looked over to him, his uniform was blood stained along with his face. "Thank you" You said voice shaking, "Thank you" You cried.

 

You flinched slightly as Steve pulled you onto his chest, he ran his hand through your dirt ridden hair, "It's ok" He muttered into your ear, "It's over now, just breathe". You closed your eyes and listened to Steves heart beat.

 

_It was over_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _A week has past what am I still doing at the tower,_ you sat on the sofa drinking a cup of your favourite tea and watching some terrible show, you had bandages around your shoulder blade, it had turned out that it was broken down the centre, the doctor said it would heal along with some weird medicine Clint gave you, you were practically healed up already.

 

Steve had been busy doing some of his own personal stuff, so you had just been sat in the tower bored out of your mind, well you had stolen some of Tony's lab equipment to fix and improve your hover board. _Stupid shoulder, I want to go home_.

 

You watched as Wanda walked into the room and over to the fridge, you hadn't see her leave her room in a while. _I guess she's still shook up about everything..._. "Hey Wanda!" You called standing up and walking over to her, "Want to do something?"

 

"No...I'm fine thanks" She muttered looking at the floor.

 

"Aw come on I'm lonelyyyyy" You complained as a smile crept onto her face, "And Steves movie collection is so bad, so old like him" You smirked as Wanda looked up at you, "What about a game of UNO?"

 

"UNO?" Wanda said looking confused.

 

"Oh my god, you've never played it we are so playing it right now!" You grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to Steves room where you were still staying. You felt super bad because he would sleep on the sofa when he was here rather than his own bed.

 

You grabbed the pack of cards off a shelf and sat on the bed opposite Wanda, you began to explain the rules, soon after you both began to play a heated game of UNO.

 

"Noooo, you big meany I don't want to pick up four"

 

"(f/n) you have to it's the rules is it not?" Wanda smirked.

 

"I swear if you're using your powers" You scowled as you began drawing the cards when Vision came through the wall making you jump.

 

"Holy crap" You muttered holding your hand over your heart, "What do you want?"

 

"You told me to inform you when Mr Rogers is back...he is back" Vision said as you sighed, "Is there something wrong?"

 

"I just had a _really_ good hand that's all," You said as Wanda laughed, "Do you mind taking my place? Wanda will explain everything"

 

"Well I was-"

 

"Perfect here you go!" You smiled jumping off the bed and handing Vision the cards, "You better not loose!" You called back as you walked out the door. _Well at least now I technically didn't loose_.

 

You wandered down the corridors to the locker type room where Steve stored all his equipment, you knocked on the door before Steve called for you to enter. "Glad to see you're back in one piece" You smiled walking in as Steve set his shield down on the side, "Jesus christ Steve, you've got ice in your hair you must be freezing!"

 

"Oh I was in the mountains tracking someone...I think I forgot how numb I was" He smiled innocently as he sat on a bench and ruffle his hair the ice landing on the floor, "See you're doing better", you walked towards him and crouched in front of him as he looked you in the eyes, "(f/n)?" He questioned as you placed your hand on his forehead and he froze.

 

"You're actually freezing you idiot!" You snapped at him standing up, "You're having a bath right now"

 

"I need to write a report-" Steve stopped as you grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door, "(f/n)" He sighed as you lead him down the corridor to his room checking Vision and Wanda were gone, luckily they were. "Really I'm fine, I'm a normal temperature also I've been colder than this" He smirked as you turned smiling slightly.

 

You let go off his hand and stood facing him arms folded.

 

"What are you still doing here anyway? thought you would be gone by the time I got back" Steve asked

 

"I felt rude leaving without saying goodbye, and last time I did that I got shot in the back of the leg" You said back, "Also I wanted to make sure Wanda was ok..."

 

"You've been taking care of her?" Steve asked genuinely concerned

 

"Yeah, I just totally trashed her at a game of UNO" _I wish I did, how was she so good I bet she was using her powers_

 

"Good, glad she's doing well" Steve sighed with relief, "How's the shoulder?"

 

You rolled your shoulder and then threw a fist to the ceiling, "Completely fine"

 

_And some more awkward silence, why was it always so quite-_

"(f/n)" Steve said as you turned your attention back to him, "I was wondering when-"

 

"Oh don't worry I'll be out of your room by the end of today" You smiled, "In fact I can leave now, I'll give you some privacy you're probably really tired" You started to walk away.

 

"That's not what I meant" Steve snapped making you jump "I was wondering when you were going to join the team...or if you wanted too"

 

You sighed as you gripped the door handle, "Steve, I don't want to be in this team. The only reason I helped out before was because I owed you for making Tony heal my leg" You turned to him, you could feel your heart beat increasing. He looked heart broken.

 

"Oh" He muttered quietly, "Sorry, I said I wouldn't ask again and I just did" He laughed nervously as you let go of the door handle, "I'll delete your number if I can figure out how and...I'll leave you alone" You began walking towards Steve as he began blurting out other things.

 

"Steve" You said shutting him up as he looked at you, "I don't want to be part of this team but it doesn't mean we're not friends" He smiled slightly, "So don't delete my number, and even if you did it wouldn't stop me from texting you, I'm sure you'll need to sooner or later with the amount of mess you get into." You placed your hand on his cheek melting a piece of ice stuck in his eyebrow, "Be careful" You muttered pulling his head downwards slightly and kissing his forehead, "I care about you Steve more than you would think". You let go of him and took a step back looking at Steve who had a slight red tinge to him.

 

You went to turn away when Steve grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug, "Steve?" You asked as he nuzzled his head against your neck, "What are you..." you turned bright red as you felt Steve kiss your neck.

 

"I care about you too" He muttered into your ear.

 

_pft is it getting hot in here or is it just me, oh god I bet I'm bright red, what the hell do I reply_

 

"Don't leave again, I can't stand you going" He said before moving his head away but not letting you free of the hug, "When we were fighting Ultron, you never gave up, you kept going to save people...you're an amazing woman" He sighed before pushing you back slightly holding your shoulders, "When I noticed you weren't on the ship I felt like something was getting ripped out of my heart, I...need you, I don't know what this feeling is but I...think I love you"

 

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Tsk, shit" Steve said letting go and turning away, "I'm such an idiot" He muttered running his hand through his hair, "Forget what I said-"

 

"I won't" You answered back as he looked over his shoulder, _this is the right thing to do...right?_ "Steve you _think_ you love me isn't the same as you know you love me" You said as he turned, "But I feel the same way" Steves eyes seem to light up as you spoke those words, "So...don't forget me ok" You laughed nervously as Steve turned, "In fact I'll give you something to remember me by" You placed your hand on either side of Steve face and kissed him on the lips and he kissed you back. You pulled away and stood looking at Steve both equally as red

 

"You better keep my number" You smiled rubbing your arm, "I'll see you round" You waved heading for the door and walking out.

 

 

 

You made it to the hanger, grabbing your board you were about to leave when you heard Wanda calling your name.

 

"Vision lost the game by the way" She smiled as you rolled your eyes, "So I guess you're leaving...you'll be missed"

 

"Aw" You hugged Wanda as she stood still before gently hugging you back, "I'll come play UNO some time again or...look inside my head now"

 

You thought about your little house and the location before opening your eyes and looking at Wanda, "Come by any time, just between you and me though"

 

Wanda smiled as you climbed into the jet waving goodbye.

 

"Come on kid sorry older kid, lets get you home" Clint smirked from the drivers seat.

 

"Alright, floor it!" You smiled pointing out the window.

 

_I'm sure you'll need to me again, and when you do I'll be there. God I sound like a superhero, oh god am I a superhero!, oh fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil war coming up next I was wondering if you guys want a bit where you meet up with Wanda? I dunno whether to add it or not but anyways thanks for reading <3


	4. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get dragged into the fight between Steve and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as 'funny' as the others it has a more serious tone, just thought I'd let ya know

_One more time, let's do this_ , you panted as you pressed a switch and targets dropped down from the trees, you jumped on your board and flew down the path. You had made it fair way down the path and taken out all the targets apart from one you were heading for, _You're mine_ , you formed a fire ball and threw it smashing into the target _Yes!_ You looked forward seeing Wanda stood there, "Fuck!" You yelled slamming the board to a stop which wasn't a good idea as you were launched forward towards a tree. _I'm floating?,_ you looked back to Wanda who had red aura coming out of her hands as you were lowered to the floor.

 

"Sorry to scare you" She appologised as you landed on the floor, "I just wanted to see how you were doing-" You crushed Wanda into a hug, "Good I can see" She smiled.

 

"Aw I missed you Wanda, I'm so glad you cameeeeee" You smiled letting go of her, "Come on I'll take you up to the house" You grabbed your board and walked next to Wanda up the hill, "Oh my house isn't a house as such, more of a large shed, a large messy shed"

 

"I'm sure it's fine..." Wanda said walking into the house and seeing clothes laying on the floor, a table full of screws and other mechanical equipment, then looked over to the sink which was actually clean minus a few blood stained spots.

 

"See I do clean up after myself...most times" You smiled as you shut the door and pushed the machinery into a box and put it on the floor, "Make you're self at home, you want any tea?" You asked switching on the kettle as Wanda nodded taking a seat.

 

You waited for the tea to brew as Wanda began routing through her bag, "I felt like you might want a re-match?" Wanda said as she placed the deck of UNO cards on the table, "After all we didn't even get to finish our game"

 

"We all know I would have won that game" You smirked as you placed the mugs on the table and got into the game of UNO

 

 

 

After a good eight matches of you both winning and loosing you decided to take a break before you burnt your table to ashes out of rage. "How are things back at the tower?" You asked sipping your tea as she sighed, "Everything ok?" You said raising an eyebrow.

 

"Stark is always fighting with Steve and it's...not going well, they want us to sign something" She looked down at the floor, "The Sokovia Accords, you know what happened there, the people who got killed it was out fault-"

 

"No, we helped save them" You glared as Wanda's hands began to shake slightly, "We did the best we could and we ended up saving the world Wanda, although lives were lost a great deal were saved"

 

"Yes but...I did something"

 

"What do you mean?" You asked putting the cup down, "Wanda if you need protecting I'll do my best"

 

"No it's not that...a few days-"

 

"Oh yeah on the news. I saw the footage...Wanda-"

 

"Then you know that I killed them" She muttered as you could tell she was going to cry.

 

"No you didn't, Steve lost his train as thought in fact everyone on that mission did, they had a biological weapon Wanda, what happened was the smallest amount of damage which could have happened" You said as Wanda sighed placing her mug down.

 

"I could have prevented it, I heard Stark say I was a weapon"

 

"Don't listen to a fucking word Stark says!" You snapped as Wanda looked at you wide eyed, "Believe me he may be smart but when it come to emotions he's hopeless" You sighed before taking a sip of tea as some heat escaped your body as steam due to rage, "Back to this accord what is it?"

 

"The Sokovia Accords, it's approved by 117 countries and says that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary"

 

 _You can't be serious, that makes no sense, fucking government_ You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed as Wanda looked at you confused, "If we're the first line off defence there's no way we would get their in time, more damage would have been done"

 

"I-I know, but we cannot do anything about it-"

 

You were both shut up when your phone began vibrating on the table as Steves icon appeared, you noticed Wanda was smirking as she looked at the small chibi Captain America on your phone. "Excuse me for a second" You accepted the call as you got up and walked away from the sofa.

 

"Hello?"

 

" _(f/n), is Wanda there!? I heard she broke free of the tower"_

"Yeah, she's fine...why you asking?" You questioned peering over to Wanda who was sipping her tea, you gave a small smile before Steve spoke up again.

 

" _I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"_

_"_ Depends what that is?" You sighed

 

" _I need you to help me and Bucky steal a jet, I can't promise you won't be attacking other team-Other Avengers"_

"I heard about your...dispute, I'll come help, also who's Bucky?"

 

" _An old friend, Clint will come pick you up soon"_

"Wanda, you feel like getting your revenge on Stark?" You smiled putting the phone down, "Cause I sure do" You smirked as sparks came off the tips of your fingers.

 

 

 

You threw on your equipment, you carefully placed the gantlets on your wrists, you looked at Wanda who was looking at you in amazement _Ha, yeah I'm awesome_.

 

"The wire's it's in your skin?" Wanda said quickly walking over and tracing her fingers lightly over the wires which wrapped around your arm before sinking into it, "Doesn't it hurt"

 

"Ah, erm" _How can I tell her that the wires were part of another living monster, that will totally freak her out and erugh cba to explain it all and..._ "A bit" You smiled back as she gave you an apologetic look, "Come on, you got all the stuff you need?"

 

"I am all I need"

 

"Ha, that the spirit!" You smiled hitting her on the back as you walked out the door, Wanda continued down the path as you turned locking the door "Stark, you idiot" You sighed as you stuffed the key in your pocket hopping onto your hover board and flying down to Wanda, "Care for a lift my lady" You smirked as she laughed, you crouched down as she got on your back, you hooked your arms under her leg, "You ready to fly!"

 

"I can already fly..."

 

"Well....fuck you" You laughed as you sped off down the path as Wanda laughed slightly.

 

 _Poor kid, she doesn't need all this shit. I'll make sure she gets out of this one even if it kills me_.

 

 

 

You made it to the collection point and watched as Clint pulled up in a white van, "Now remember kids, don't get into white vans with old men" You sniggered as Clint walked towards you a smirk on his face.

 

"Oh how I've missed you" He shook his head before you hugged each other, "How's she doing?" Clint whispered into your ear.

 

"Good" You smiled back as you released each other from the hug.

 

Clint walked past and went to talk to Wanda as you wandered over to the van opening the door.

 

_Random guy._

 

You slammed the door shut before opening it slowly seeing a man passed out along the seats, you looked back over the Clint who was still talking to Wanda then back to the man.

 

_Ok, did Clint actually kidnap someone?, he can't have done?, I mean he's more then capable-_

"Shut the door it's cold" The man groaned as you looked back once more before clambering into the van, the door shutting behind you.

_Well this is just so much fun,_ You sat still, a random guy had his feet on your lap as he lay snoring while Wanda sat up front with Clint, _Ow_ You let out a sigh as his foot implanted its self in your stomach, _You mother fucker who even are you and why the hell is there a red suit in the corner and some weird mask, was he a weird hitman, one of Clints friends?._

"Oh that's Scott!" Clint called, "He's Antman!"

 

 _Ant._ _..he's bigger than me_ you looked at him with squinted eyes, "Erm Clint I don't see how he's an ant..."

 

"Once I put on that suit you'll see, wire women" Scott said opening one eye.

 

"Wire women!" You snapped as you extended your hand holding a fireball, "I'll burn you to a crisp little ant" You hissed as he raised his hands in the air.

 

"Ok who brought the crazy woman!?"

 

 

 

You soon pulled up to the car park as you all clambered out the van, _stupid ant why is he so mucky_ you groaned as they all got out while you wiped all the mud off your legs from his boots.

 

You got out and stretched as Scott was violently shaking Steves hand, "(f/n)" You heard Steve say as you stood up from touching your toes, "Glad to see you" He smiled basically pushing Scott out the way. "It's been to long" He said looking down at you.

 

"Looks like you've got yourself in a mess" You sighed folding your arms, "I suppose it can't be helped, who's that?" You asked gesturing to the metal armed man.

 

"Oh, this is Bucky" He said as Bucky gave a small awkward wave, "I'll fill you in later, right now we have to fight"

 

"Sounds fun" You smirked slamming your fists down the red jewel burning bright.

 

"Everyone suit up!" Steve called.

 

 

 _Beep boop beep boop_ You muttered as you pressed some buttons inside of the lift, _Oh yeah its going to be a team mission, but I'll send you up the roof because that's fun_ You watched the floor numbers go by, before the door opened and you strolled out into the car park, _Oh that's a nice car_ \- Your attention snapped back towards the metal railings outside as you saw Ironman flying towards you.

 

 _Ok, let's see if I live through this_ , you ran towards the railings as the cars started to move, you ran towards one covered in red aura jumping onto it's roof, melting your hand through it for grip as you were launched out the gap, _Oh fuck me this is high_ you screamed mentally before leaping off the car roof and onto the back of Ironman sending him crashing down to the floor, you used your feet as thrusters setting them ablaze as you dodged a car which fell crushing Tony, you skidded along the floor for a bit before you flipped back onto your feet.

 

"Right, so that was fun and actually worked" You sighed resting your hands on your hips, "Nice work" You smiled to Clint and Wanda who rolled their eyes and ran off. You noticed Steve was fighting War Machine and some weird cat. You threw the hover board down onto the floor and flew towards War Machine.

 

 _Please don't move_ You prayed to the gods as he drew a large taser from his back, you leapt off the hover board which flew under his legs, you soared over his head reaching for the taser and melting it into a puddle which splattered onto the floor, you landed back on the hover board before skidding to a stop and throwing it onto your back.

 

"Eyes on me!" You snapped hurling fireballs at War Machine as he blocked them with ease, firing rockets at you as you trigged them with fire before they hit you, _oh fuck that's a big gun_ you watched as a machine gun formed on his shoulder.

 

"Move!" He ordered as you heard the gun starting up, "Last chance"

 

"Try me!" You lashed out, you placed both hands out in front of you as he fired the first shot off, a shield of fire forming in front of you, melting the bullets upon impact, you could you sense the heat coming off the gun, it was getting close to finishing before it needed to cool down, _Time to hide._ You spread the fire out along the floor forming an even large shield as you moved to the right hand side hearing the bullets stop. The wall shrunk down formed a tight ball in front of your two fingers which you held in a gun shape, "Pew" You smirked as it flew into War Machine as the gun exploded instantly sending him flying off to the left, "Aw yeah!" You laughed before noticing the team all grouping together, you began running before jumping onto your hover board.

 

"Come on!" You heard Steve shouted as you caught up with the pack.

 

You came to a slow stop as a beam of light was drawn in front of you, "Dibs on not fighting him" You muttered under your breath as the teams seemed to form lines as you stood behind Wanda and Clint. You watched as the teams ran towards each other, you slowly began to back up, you watched wide eyed as they attacked each other maliciously, their intricate attacks not even managing to land on each other. They moved with such speed and accuracy it was almost hypnotising, you shook your head running and skidding behind a box hiding from the line of sight as you slammed your hover board onto the floor, _Come on, come on_ , you finally found the hatch on your board as you gripped it standing up as it switched into a gun.

 

" _Both of you get to the jet"_ Falcons voice came over the intercom, " _The rest of us aren't getting out of here_ "

 

" _As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to loose it"_ Clint spoke as you sighed clipping the gun to your back and running towards a flight of stairs.

 

" _We need a diversion, something big_ " Falcon said as you ran up the stairs noticing Scott running towards the edge as War Machine came closer.

 

"I'm the boss!" You heard him yell.

 

 _Well fuck_.

 

You stood in pure shock as a giant now stood before you, you watched him effortlessly toss War Machine into a near by aeroplane, you set your feet blaze as you flew up Scotts arm and landed on his shoulder, "Let's do this Tiny!" You shouted drawing the gun from your back as the wires began to feed into it, as it began glowing a deep red.

 

"What you got mother fuckers!" You shouted as Tony and Rhodey flew towards you, you pulled the trigger, "Shut your eyes Scott, this is gonna sting" You smirked as the ball shot out the gun before exploding in front of them in a piercing white flash as they both were instantly thrown against the floor. "Next target!" You pointed with your free hand as Scott moved slowly towards the jet.

 

You fired off more rounds destroying various pieces of machinery which were being tossed at Scott. You noticed Scotts movement began to slow as some form of web was being wrapped around him.

 

"Get rid of that spider kid!" Scott called as you nodded throwing the gun onto your back and sliding downs Scotts arm into his palm, "Avenge me!" He called as he tossed you up into the air before dramatically falling to the ground.

 

 _Spiderkid, spiderkid_ You muttered as you flipped backwards in the air seeing him, "Target locked" You drew the gun from your back and pulled the trigger. The ball flew towards him exploding mer inches from him sinking his body into the concrete,

 

"Switch, switch,  switch!" You screamed trying to mess with the gun, you tossed it to the side as you screamed releasing a torrent of fire against the ground as you landed with a thud, panting heavily as you layed down, vision going hazy. You struggled to your feet, as you trudged towards your shattered remains of the gun scooping what was left of the wires into your pocket, _Stark is not getting his hands on these bad boys_.

 

You looked to your left seeing Rhodey flying towards Wanda as she held a tower up, "No!" You shouted as you ran towards her, your watched her scream in pain as the tower crumbled to the floor.

 

"Ah" You panted as a small electric patch was fired onto your neck, "Stay down" You heard Rhodey say before flying off, _Why am I always knocked out, this isn't fun_. Your body collapsed onto the floor twitching before your eyes shut.

 

 

 

You awoke panting for breath as you sat in a cell water constantly pounding down on you, _Where am I?._ You moved your head slowly as the room was white, the water trickled down your face as you saw Wanda in a white cell with a straight jacket on.

 

"Where am I!" You screamed at the ceiling.

 

"Subject 12 has woke up, requesting check up" A guard spoke.

 

"Wanda!" You screamed throwing yourself against the thick glass, "Let her go!" You lashed out staggering to your feet as you kicked the glass, you tired to burn the glass but the water pounded down heavier each time, "Let Wanda go!" You begged falling to your knees, you watched her wearily look towards you, "I'm sorry" You mouthed as she remained emotionless and looked away.

 

 _How dare they do that to her, how dare they lock her up like that, make her feel like a monster._ You could feel a burning sensation in your palms as you looked up, the small sprinkler type devices built into the ceiling encased in glass which had holes in. You looked back over to Wanda seeing the camera in the corridor, you walked over to the metal stool, and stood next to it as a guard looked you up and down.

 

"You've been out for a day, I'll send some food for you"

 

_A day Wanda has been alone, isolated in that cell...I'm getting out of here_

 

 _I'm getting **her** out of here_, you leant forward, creating a spot of shelter with your body and clasping your two hands together forming a ball of fire and condensing it down into a small pin sized ball, you quickly slammed your palms against the glass as a large explosion went off the metal shattering across the place including into your skin as you cried out. Wanda looked in your direction as you noticed guards storming the place, you formed another concentrated ball in your hand blood seeping into it as you slammed it into the glass as your heard the guards drawing their guns, "Run!" You shouted at Wanda as you set the ties of her jacket on fire.

 

 _Fuck.._.You fell to the floor as a bullets ripped through your lower half shredding your body, you lay silent, body in too much pain to even let out a cry as another round of bullets ripped through your chest. "Wanda, escape" You muttered falling to the side, you watched body immobilised as Wanda tossed the men into the walls knocking them all out.

 

"(f/n)" She begged clutching your body, "No, you can't die too"

 

"She's not going to" Steve said as your heard multiple people run towards you, "You're too impatient" He spoke softly as he carefully picked you up as you let out a groan of pain.

 

"You'r-...too-...slow" You panted resting your head against his chest, "Buck-y...ok?"

 

"Yes, he's safe now", "He said as you saw Scott and Sam out the corner of your eye as Clint helped Wanda out of the jacket.

 

"Steve?", Steve didn't reply but kept walking, "Stev-e lis-listen"

 

"Save your strength" He muttered as the lift went up, "Sam, Scott get our stuff" He ordered as they ran out, "Now stay quite"

 

_I can't reply, I can't move my body, I can't see...it's so bright. Everything is so numb._

"No response? since when do you listen to me-(f/n)!", You heard Steve shout your name once more and that was the last thing you'd ever hear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Move._

_Move._

_Move body._

_We're not going to die, I refuse..._

_I won't allow it._

 

You felt your body fall to the floor, your eyes burst open as you body engulfed it's self in flames, you're throat so dry only silent cries escaped as the fire forced the bullets out before singeing up the wounds, your screams echoing around the brightly lit room before the fire died off as you lay on the burnt ground. You lay numb, blood dripping from your mouth which trickled down the length of your neck before reaching the floor.

 

You felt the floor shake, and then saw Steve crouching next to you, looking you in the eyes, you watched his mouth move but heard nothing. You could see him crying words in desperation for you to reply with anything, you slowly opened your mouth but all that came out was a raspy cry of an incomprehensible word.

 

_I can't speak or hear..._

 

You moved your hand slowly placing it on Steves face as the tears rolled off it onto yours, "Sorry" You mouthed as he shook his head, his arms gripping around your almost limp body pulling your into a hug. You could feel him crying into your neck, not knowing if they were tears of joy or pain.

 

He carefully picked you up and placed you onto another bed out of the medical wing, your back rested against the wall as he left the room.

 

 

You lay looking out the window at the woods, the wind blowing in the trees as the leaves fell to the floor, bugs flying freely and birds hopped along the ground. _I'm jealous_. Steve didn't return for a good couple of hours, maybe he wanted you to be alone so you could come to terms of what had happened, _I can't do anything about it, so...what's the point of being sad?, who cares? it shouldn't make me any less of a being if I can't hear or speak. I'm alive. That's all that matters._

 

 

You watched as Steve walked in with a piece of paper as he placed it in front of you, you looked up to him as he placed a pen into your hand, you gave a small smile before your began to write.

 

" ** _Steve, I'm sorry, I couldn't stand to see Wanda like that, I couldn't let her go through any more pain_** "

 

Steve nodded as you turned the page.

 

" ** _I'm not in pain. I can't hear you, no matter how hard you yell it won't get through, also I can't speak...I'm not in the best shape either_** "

 

He nodded again you could see the pain in his eyes.

 

" ** _This is not your fault_**" You glared tapping the not on the page as he looked at you, you tapped the 'not' once more before signing it and ripping it out and handed it to him, " ** _That's so you never forget it ok?_** "

 

He gave a small smile and nodded tucking the note inside his pocket and tapping it.

 

" ** _I can't stay here_** "

 

He looked at you with desperation as you shook your head.

 

" ** _Your puppy eyes won't work on me Steve_** "

 

You felt the bed shake and noticed he was laughing, " ** _This is my address_** " You scribbled down your address, " ** _Visit any time_** "

 

You looked at Steve as he said something.

 

" ** _Can't hear you, have you already forgotten???_** "

 

Steve took the paper off your and began scribbling something down, you peered over trying to see what he was writing but he pulled it away, "Wait" He mouthed as you smirked.

 

" ** _It may have slipped my mind, but not to be too forward but I would like to live with you_**" You looked up to Steve who rubbed the back of his head, " ** _I_** **_really do love you, I know I love you now_**"

 

You smiled taking the paper back, " ** _You're place is not with me Captain America, the world needs you_** "

 

He shook his head and wrote " ** _Do you see the shield?_** "

 

You quickly scoped the room seeing nothing but a few old items of clothing, you shook your head at him.

 

" ** _I'm not Captain America any more, I'm Steve Rogers so please let me be with you, Bucky has gone back into cryo, Sam is on his own missions and Wanda is with Vision, I'm alone_** "

 

You looked at Steve as he looked at you before looking out the window.

 

" ** _I suppose_** " You wrote before handing the paper, you felt the grin growing on your face as Steve smiled before hugging you tightly, " ** _But I'm deaf and a mute, I'm not match for the great ~~Cap~~ Steve Rogers_** " You looked downwards as Steve aggressively snatched the pad and ripped the paper to shreds.

 

" ** _You are still beautiful and strong, the fact you can't speak or hear doesn't take anything away from you, I love you (f/n)_** " He leant forward and kissed your forehead, " ** _Now let's get you home_** "

 

Steve shuffled off the bed and helped you too your feet, you sighed as he scooped you up like a princess and carried you out the door and towards the car, he placed you onto the ground as you got in the car, you looked in the back seat seeing your gauntlets and smashed hover board.

 

You gave Steve a thumbs up as he got in, as he laughed starting the car.  You watched him pull out the address and set off. You swallowed as you felt your throat loosen a bit, "Ste-ve" You whimpered out in a whisper as he looked at you in shock, "I-" You swallowed holding your throat taking a sharp intake of breath, "I-Lov-e...Y-ou" You croaked out, embarrassed by the sound of your own voice your sunk down in the seat. The car came to a stop as you looked at Steve, his hand wrapped around the back of your head and pulled you into a kiss as you kissed him back, he pulled away resting his forehead against yours as you both shut your eyes.

 

 _I love you,_ You thought to yourself.

 

 

 

You knew deep down he was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, hope you enjoyed and this update is so late I'm sorry!!!

**Author's Note:**

> well hope you liked it, I honestly have no idea if you want this carried on or not? I wrote this because I was bored but if you want more I'll gladly write it just leave a comment.
> 
> Also thanks for reading <3


End file.
